A Test of Paitence
by Airstrike
Summary: Syndrome and Napalm are taken by the Convicts... And Rollz decides to try out some of his latest programmes... The others suspect them dead... Bad Summary.. Meh XD.
1. Friendships

_S_yndrome - G'day!

_A_irstrike - Evenin!

_B_ullet - Erm... Hi?

_S_yndrome - Heh... Me and the guys here thought we'd have a go at this whole 'uploading memory files onto the net for people to read' thing...

_B_ullet - If Sam comes in... it was all Strikers idea...

_A_irstrike - Hey!

_S_yndrome - Relax! If Sam comes in she'll thank us for doin it! Now where's the Disclaimer button... Lets try... this one!

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, BUT THE CHARECTERS IN THIS FLICK ARE COMPLETELY BY MY DESIGN. WELL SAM'S DESIGN REALLY... SINCE WE ARE THREE OF HER CHARECTERS... AND-**

_A_irstrike and Bullet - Enough of that already! ROLL THE FLAMING THING!

_S_yndrome - Alright! Now how do we start it...

_B_ullet - A programme expert... stuffed up by a simple human computer...

* * *

_Designation : Syndrome_

_Programming Medic_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-

* * *

_

A Test Of Paitence

* * *

**S**am sighed, starting at the empty radar. It had been vorns since she had seen him... and now with Syndrome missing and her only medic hurt she was hoping he'd stop by... She used to love it when he visited. When he was here... she could chat to him about what it was like living two lives, always knowing one of them was a lie. They had both lived like that...

"Sam?"

Flash had entered the room and she hadn't noticed. She turned, facing the small red mech. His blue eyes looked at her. Sam could read his facial expressions easily. Worry. She sighed. She couldn't actually remember the last time she had seen him smile... But thinking about it more she came to a simple conclusion. She had never seen him smile...

"Anything?"

Flash shook his head. Sam closed her eyes before she spun back around to eye up the radar again. It had been weeks. No wait, a few days. Well it felt like weeks. She sighed again as the door hissed. Flash jumped round cautiously as Airstrike entered the room to relieve her from duty. Before he could say a word, Sam had already jumped down from her black spinney chair.

"Night" she left the room quickly and quietly, not uttering another word.

Airstrike was confused, but put it behind him as he replaced Sam's position in a larger chair. Flash turned to leave as well, seeing as he wasn't needed.

"Flash..." he jumped. The sound of someone calling him always startled him.

"Y-yes Airstrike?"

"What are you doing awake? I thought you'd be asleep by now"

Flash cast his optics on the ground "I-I can't sleep... Not while knowing he's still out there somewhere..."

Airstrike nodded "Napalm I'm guessing... How can you be sure he's still alive?"

Flash didn't answer. His optics were glazed over. A couple of tears fell down his cheeks as he broke down into another crying fit. Airstrike couldn't stand seeing him upset. He opened his arms warmly.

"Don't cry Flash... come ere" he said. Flash walked over to him sniffing. Airstrike smiled as Flash gripped onto him. He hugged the youngling.

He also had a friend missing.

Shaking, trying not to break down too, he hugged Flash harder as he tried to get to grips that Syndrome probably wouldn't be coming back. He couldn't cry, not now. It was ok for Flash; he had only just hit the youngling stages of his life. But he was a full grown warrior. Show no weaknesses... No, he couldn't do it. Flash cried quietly still latched onto him. Airstrike lent his head gently on top of Flash's as he too began to cry. Bullet had gone out to find the others. His best friend was also out looking for the two missing soldiers, but right now, right now it felt like he had died. He doubted he'd be seeing him again as well...

"It'll be alright Flash" He sounded terrible, his voice showing he was crying as well.

"It'll be alright..." he whispered this time before sniffing and allowing more tears to fall from his optics.

.:...:.

Sam walked towards her quarters, reeling over the previous battle. Her walk sped up slowly as she thought about how Rollz had reared up to attack her... and how Syndrome had dashed in the way to stop him. Before she knew it, she was running to her room, tears streaming down her face. The doors opened and she literally jumped onto her bed, grabbing a nearby pillow. Syndrome and Napalm... she hadn't known the Decepticon Executioner long, but Syndrome had been one of her closest friends. He was the fourth mech to join her team... He had joined twice come to think of it.  
The first time had been a coincidence... He had stumbled upon their deserted ship and curiously he had explored it, finding their presence. The second time... well what how to put it... The first thing he had done was save Flash's life...

"Sam? You alright?"

Sam jumped up. She had been thinking and sobbing so loudly, she hadn't heard Cannonball enter the room. Sam was about to nod her head, she had to be ok. She had to be strong, for her team's sake. But even commanders had their limits...

"We aren't ever gonna see them again are we Cannons?"

Cannonball was shocked. Being one of the oldest and most experienced in battle it was his job to keep people in line. He comforted Sam through problems like this... be them emotional or physical. He would always be there for her... He always would be there for her. It was hard for him to keep his cool over this situation, but he must, for the teams and Sam's sake. He wandered over to Sam's king sized bed, thanking Primus in his head that Syndrome had made some shrinking devices so that they could see Sam face to face. It also meant he could come into her room. Without another thought passing his mind he sat down on the corner of the bed.

"I just got back from searching..."

"And?"

Cannonball shook his head. He really didn't want show her what he had found, but she was his commander and she had to know...

"I found this..." He opened his hand.

Sam crawled over and took a look, then broke down crying again when he saw what he had. Sitting in Cannonball's hand was a grey piece of armour with the Freelancer insignia on it. It was Syndromes. Sam picked it up, still hugging her blue travel cushion she had grabbed, the top of it soaked from her tears. She looked at the scrap of metal she now held between her thumb and finger. Yes... it was defiantly Syndromes... She just hoped that she was wrong... but on closer inspection it was obviously his. She put it down gently on her bed. Cannonball lowered his head, suppressing every ounce of emotion he had. Sam crawled over to him and hugged him.

"There's still a chance he could be alive... the Convicts could've taken them both back to their base..." Cannonball perked up, hoping to stay positive

"True...but what are the odds of that? Now they have their brother back..." she trailed off, remembering Grindz betrayal. He had returned to his brothers' side... She couldn't stand the fact he was gone... she couldn't loose anyone else... It was ripping her apart...

THUMP

Sam jumped. She hadn't been watching the time. Firestorm must've collapsed again. She sighed. out of the entire fleet, Firestorm was the only one who hadn't been affected. Right now he was in his room, his head embedded in his work, his mind locked away...

THUMP

Again!? This time, it was coming from the hallway not too far from her room. After the crash a quiet whimper could just be heard in the silence. Cannonball was the first to react. He left the room quickly. Sam followed after wiping her tears away.

Skartplug lay on the ground in front of them. The medic looked up and slowly staggered to his feet. Using the wall, Skartplug gritted his teeth and squeezed his optics shut as gears creaked and whined in protest. Some gears started to squash wiring, making every movement painful. Cannonball caught him as he fell forwards, Skartplug's legs giving way from his own weight.

"Wo... Don't worry I got you..." Cannonball reassured Skartplug

"What are you doing up?! I told you to rest!" Sam's words were strong and strict.

"I...I ha...ve some ...n...ews" Skartplug's voicebox strained. It was painful for him to talk; well it would be for anyone if their voice box had come into contact with an acid pellet. Cannonball shifted him to get him into a more comfortable position. A sudden quiet rip from Skarts back made him arch forward, his optics tightly shut and his teeth gritted in an attempt to stop himself from crying out in pain. He breathed quickly as a small trickle of Energon leaked down his back and over his other wounds, making them sting. His body tensed up too. Sam couldn't stand seeing him like this, and quickly she made a decision she was hoping she could avoid.

"Cannonball take him back to medbay. I'm gonna fix him myself"

"But Sam you can't-"

"I can make some minor repairs"

"Bu-"

"Look at him Cannons! He's in agony! The best I can do is fix him up a little Now DO AS I SAY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Sam bellowed at him. She didn't need him protesting her orders, not now. Cannonball flinched, then slowly turned and walked the injured medic back towards the medbay. She wasn't good at fixing things true. But she had fixed Cannonball, which was also true. She sighed, rubbing her temples. She hated shouting at Cannonball, it gave her a headache...

* * *

_A_irstrike - That it?

_S_yndrome - I think the things broken...

_B_ullet - Uh oh...

_S_am - What's going on in here? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO LEO!?

_B_ullet - Busted! Bye! -runz-

_S_yndrome - Temporary Malfunction...

-_Intermission Interrupted_-


	2. Alive and Caining

_-Connected to L.30 Informat feed- _

_S_yndrome - There we go! Got it working guys!

_S_am - Thank Primus for that... I was THIS close to making a new laptop outta your parts Syndrome! Don't EVER Touch Leo again!

_S_yndrome - Alright Alright! I'm sorry! It was all Airstrikes idea anyway!

_A_irstrike - I heard that!

_S_am - Just roll the disclaimer before I smack your heads together...

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS [YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW THAT! BUT I OWN THE CHARECTERS IN THIS FIC! Well... most of them... I might've... 'borrowed' a couple of names... heck! Sue me! o.o not literally! **

* * *

-_Continuing Memory File Playback-_

* * *

**S**yndrome screamed. Napalm screamed. They both screamed. 

"Drillz stop this! This is madness!"

Grindz entered the chamber. Drillz turned to his brother, an Energon whip in his hand. Napalm opened an optic. He saw Grindz and looked at him with utter disgust. What did that traitor want?

"This ain't madness! I'm having fun!"

He slashed Syndrome again with the whip. Syndrome cried out in pain again. Grindz looked at them both in horror. Drillz had them both up on the wall like decorations. Napalm was chained up, his hands above his head. But Syndrome was much worse. Drillz had jammed two strong pointed pieces of steel through his arms and legs so he couldn't move. He was hanging like he was on a cross. Every ounce of his body was covered in his own Energon. He was shaking... hardly moving... he could see the poor saboteur was barely alive. Drillz whipped him again and he screamed weakly, hardly any noise leaving his vocal processors.

"Leave him alone!" Napalm shouted out against it but was hit by the whip. He continued to shout out against Drillz actions, each of them being replied by some sort of pain. Then finally without warning, Drillz whipped his gun out of his subspace and put it to Napalms chest.

"I've had just about enough of you!"

"Drillz don't! THATS ENOUGH!" Grindz reacted and pulled away the weapon. Drillz turned angrily on his brother and hit him to the ground "You wanna play the hero? Fine! You can stay with the rest of the dirt! You might've come back here but I still don't declare you my brother!" Grindz flinched at his words. Drillz always knew how to get his younger brother where it hurt the most.

Drillz kicked him in the side then left the room, locking Grindz in with the others. Grindz stood up and wandered over to Napalm. He was still glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want traitor?"

Grindz sighed. He hated being called that. He had already started to have second thoughts about leaving the Freelancers, but he couldn't go back now! Why would they take him back? He had betrayed them!

"I wanted to come help you guys get outta here. No point you having the same fate as me" was his sheepish reply.

Without another word, Grindz pulled the chains off the wall in one small tug. Napalm fell to the ground, his feet not supporting his weight for a few seconds. He stood back up and held his arms out in front of his face. Grindz snapped the chains, freeing his wrists.

He then moved onto Syndrome.

This was going to be hard seeing as he wouldn't be able to get him down with it hurting. He gently gripped the first piece of metal embedded in his leg and pulled it out with one hard pull. Syndrome cried out in pain, his free leg now dangerously shaking as he desperately tried to shake some feeling into it. Napalm came over and pulled out the second. Once again Syndrome cried out. His breathing quickened as he calmed down, more fluids escaping the newly open wounds.

"Watch it... Napalm..." his voice was so weak Grindz nearly cried. It was his fault they were even here! It was him who took Flash hostage. He knew Napalm would come after the kid, and he used it to his advantage. But he didn't expect Syndrome to be caught in the crossfire...

"You gonna help me or not?" Napalm's voice was stern. He was on the other side of Syndrome holding onto the chunk of metal in his right arm. Syndrome winced by the small movement. Grindz grabbed the other chunk of metal in his left arm.

"On Three" Napalm tightened his grip. Grindz nodded. Syndrome's legs tensed waiting for them to free him.

"Three"

They both pulled out the metal. Syndrome screamed again in pain then fell forwards where they both caught him. His body was shaking violently as his systems struggled to pump the necessary liquids to his systems. Grindz helped Napalm set the injured grey mech on the ground, and then turned to leave the room. He could see Napalm didn't want him there.

"Grindz...wait..." Syndrome strained to speak. Grindz spun around. Napalm was sitting, his back against the wall. Upon hearing his comrade speak, he sat him against the wall as well. Syndrome still had his eyes shut tightly, and his vents were breathing in air deeply to try and cool his damaged systems down. Grindz came back over and knelt in front of him.

"Yes?"

"T-thank you..." Syndrome smiled weakly. At that second Grindz made his decision. He was probably going to get the same treatment, but he had to get them out of here. Syndrome in particular. He knew he had to or he wouldn't live. Napalm could see it in his eyes he was thinking and smiled.

"What's the plan?"

"Pass me that wrench..." Sam connected another wire. Cannonball threw her a wrench which she caught without looking up to see it.

"Good... now connect the diffusion stabilizer to the energon feed..."

Skartplug told her what to do whilst she worked in his chest. He winced, feeling her every movement. Sam had just reconnected his sensors so he could feel everything properly again. Cannonball kept an eye on what she was doing. Every time she connected something it made him nervous. It also reminded him of the time Sam had found him. She repaired him that time... why couldn't she do it now?

"Argh!" Skartplug tensed. Sam had accidentally hit a sensitive wire "Sorry!" she said. She suddenly jumped out of the medic's chest and ran to get a cloth.

"What's up?" Cannonball called after her

"He's got a leaking energon pipe. I gotta repair it before he bleeds to death..." Sam ran back into the room, a damp cloth in her hand

"Wrap it round the piping and apply pressure... it'll stop eventually" Skartplug instructed her. Sam did so and he jerked slightly when she grabbed it. The entire operation was incredibly painful since they had no painkillers on board the ship, but he didn't tell them that. They probably knew that already...

The leak did eventually stop, and Sam continued her work. Skartplug was helping her fix his self repair systems. She plugged in the newly repaired circuitry and it whirred to life. Skartplug sighed with relief and she shut his chest plate.

"Thanks Sam... My self-repair systems should get the rest of the work done... heh for someone who isn't a medic you're pretty good"

"No prob... and er.. thanks." Sam cleaned her hands on the rag. They were all silent for a while, then Skartplug sat up quickly.

"Primus I almost forgot to tell you. Syndrome's not dead!" he said. Cannonball lay the damaged mech back down carefully. Sam almost jumped off the berth, suddenly rendering what he had just said.

"What!?"

"I picked up two energy signatures whilst I was sitting in here. They both belonged to Napalm and Syndrome..." He turned to face her

"Sam... They're alive..."

Skartplug didn't actually sound like he believed it either. Cannonball looked at Sam. Her eyes were wide with shock of the news. Quickly, her facial expression relaxed and she smiled, looking up at her friend.

"Well lets go find them then."

* * *

_S_yndrome - Hey! Why'd you stop it?! 

_S_am - Because I wanted to...

_S_yndrome - Great explanation...

_S_am - Oh and because Cannonballs gonna kick your aft in about ten minutes... -smirks- I left a note in his room saying what you'd done... all three of you...

_S_yndrome - WHAT?!

_S_am - Hey! I've given you a head start haven't I!? XD Get running!

_-Transmission Interrupted, Attempting to Re-Connect-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	3. Location Set

_S_am - Alright I'll stop being evil now... heh you should see it! Cannonballs got Syndrome, Bullet AND Airstrike on the run! XD

_B_ullet - Airstrike! Watch out!

_S_yndrome - This ain't funny Sam! This is maddness!

_S_am - This isn't maddness! THIS IS SPARTOK!

-Everyone Stares Blankly-

_S_am - XD Always wanted to say that...

**_D_ISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS[NO SHIT SHERLOCK! BUT I OWN THESE CHARECTERS! NO TOUCHY! XD CLAIMED!**

* * *

_-Memory Playback Resumed-_

* * *

**"GRINDZ YOU LITTLE GLITCH! WHEN WE NEXT SEE YOU YOU'RE SCRAP! YA HEAR ME! SCRAP!"**

Grindz and Napalm kept going, their grip on Syndrome tightening. No matter how many threats sounded from the Convicts' base, no matter how much his spark hurt as his brothers ripped it apart, he had to keep going.

Syndrome whimpered, another rush of pain running through his systems. They had to get past the barrier... they had to... for Syndromes sake. If Napalm could contact the others, then everything would be ok. Thing was, they had to get past the jamming barrier.

Napalm wasn't in the best state either, but he refused to let his injuries affect him. He'd already sacrificed a piece of his armour to cover the large hole where Syndrome's insignia once was he wasn't going to let his own injuries stop him from getting his comrade help. The main reason he kept going was because he knew Flash was waiting for him. He couldn't let the kid down... Not again... Not like he had with Darkness...

Syndrome groaned in pain. His vents took in less air as his breathing quickened. He wanted to just go offline, but he knew there was a risk he wouldn't wake back up. So instead he kept still as much as he could. If he could keep his systems still... perhaps they wouldn't hurt too much.

"Sam! I'm getting three blips on the radar!"

Flash woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep in the radar room with Airstrike. Sam ran into the room. Flash looked at the radar over Airstrikes shoulder. Sure enough, three blips were lit up.

"Airstrike, get Diode, Diablos and recall Bullet. I need you guys to remain on standby in case we need some backup. Cannonball! I need you and Firestorm to set off ahead and try and reach them! If there's any problems let me know IMMEADIATLY" She rushed out of the room. Flash perked up quietly.

"What about me?..."

Sam looked round. "I didn't think you'd want to go out. Things could get ugly out there"

"I wanna see Napalm..."

Sam sighed "Alright. Go with Cannonball and Firestorm. Be careful" she smiled, then ran towards the armoury.

Cannonball was already in there gearing up. Sam grabbed a jetpack and reattached her arm plasma blasters. Cannonball looked up at her and she quickly answered his question before he spoke it.

"I'm coming too."

"Bu-"

"Don't argue. Flash wants to tag along. Plus I've been dieing to get outta the base for a while. Once you're ready check on Firestorm"

"There's no need..."

They both looked up as Firestorm entered the room. His optics were what humans would say as bloodshot, and his movements were sluggish. It was obvious this whole idea HAD had an effect on him, but Firestorm was too stubborn to show it. Instead, he grabbed his black rifle, then he walked out of the room without another word. Sam and Cannonball looked at each other for a brief second, then they returned to what they were doing.

"Sam! I got a beacon! Sending co-ordinates now!" Airstrike sounded over her comm. link as she pulled the midnight blue jetpack over her shoulders. A set of co-ordinates appeared in front of her face.

"Got em. Me and the others are setting out now"

"Good luck commander"

Sam smiled. They were going to need all the luck they could get.

* * *

Napalm leant on Grindz. He was exhausted. Syndrome was defiantly awake, but still hadn't unclenched his eyes.

That told him time was at the essence...

He only hoped his beacon would reach them in time.

Grindz kept looking back to make sure they hadn't been followed. That almost seemed too easy... yeah he had to attack his brothers and yes he had to knock Drillz out cold, but it was all for a good reason! He didn't even know what he was going to do after he got Syndrome and Napalm back... But he would decide that after he knew they were safe.

"Yo Grindzy boy" he turned, facing Napalm

"Why are you helping us?" He had full right to be suspicious. Grindz had taken his friend Flash hostage not too long ago... there was no confirmation he that wouldn't do it again with them. How was he going to put this?...

"I dunno... I just..." he trailed off. He didn't actually know _why_ he was helping them...

"Guys..." Syndrome stirred. He hadn't been sleeping but he hadn't been moving either. Napalm quickly rushed over.

"What is it?"

"We have company..." sure enough there were some figures approaching. Syndrome smiled at Napalms unsaid question.

"I do have radars you know..."

"I know... but you need to rest" Napalm scowled as he scanned the forms approaching, noticing that Skartplug wasn't amongst them. What were they playing at?

* * *

"Sam... you getting the same readings as I am?"

Firestorm stood to her right, scanning the area. His maroon red paint made him easy to see in the darkness of space, although he kept his lifeless grey optics away from Sam's eye contact. Cannonball was on her left looking around. His scanners weren't as advanced as hers or Firestorms, so he just kept his optics peeled. He shifted, his green painted head turning to look around constantly at the rocks surrounding them.

"If you're getting three signatures, one weak the other two tired then yes I am Storm..." she replied. One of the perks of being 3/4 Cybertronion meant she could walk freely around in space without breathing gear. Firestorm lugged behind slightly, speeding up occasionally to keep up with them. Curiously, Sam scanned Firestorm. His energy levels had just hit 40 percent and he had obviously been drinking. She turned to him and scowled.

"Have you been drinking highgrade again?"

Firestorm looked slightly taken aback by the question "Is this relevant?"

"Just answer me"

"No I haven't"

"So why am I picking up strange signatures off of you?"

Firestorm looked away. Sam crossed her arms "Stop lying to me"

"I'm not!"

"Well answer me then!"

"There they are!" Cannonball interrupted their small argument. He pointed towards a rock formation. Napalm was standing on top of one of the rocks waving his arms in the air to get their attention. Sam looked at Firestorm on last time, a 'We'll talk about this later' look telling him to keep his mouth shut, which Firestorm did so.

* * *

Syndrome spluttered as Napalm came back. Grindz looked up at him "They're coming. Three of em. Sam, Cannonball and Firestorm" he seemed happy, but it was obvious he was disappointed about the non appearance of Skartplug. Grindz gulped quietly. Great... the main commander and her two second in command warrior mechs...

"Napalm... I think sumins leakin..." Syndrome twitched and slowly moved his arms to his chest, pressing down onto it to try and submerge the pain. Napalm ran over. He was met by Syndromes still closed eyes. Why? Why wouldn't he open his eyes? He scanned Syndromes almost lifeless body, then looked at the results in worry. If something was pulled inside his main unit, then they were in serious trouble.

"Looking good Napalm. Those dents suit ya" Cannonball tapped him on the shoulder as they all arrived.

"Yeah... you're funny Cannonball" Napalm replied. He wasn't amused by the warrior's attitude to the situation.

Firestorm saw Grindz and immediately powered up his weapon. Cannonball followed in suit along with Sam. Grindz jumped up and held up his hands.

"Woah! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Why are you here Convict?"

Grindz flinched. He still couldn't get to grips with the fact he had reverted back. It was all new to him...

"I'm..." Grindz trailed off again and sighed. He thought it best for them to kill him. He had nowhere else to go. He was nothing now... no family... no friends. Where would he go after this? Realising his fate, he put down his hands and looked away, shutting off his optics so he couldn't watch the blasts.

"Just get it over with..."

"What?"

"Just kill me already..."

The three of them quietly conferred. They could see Grindz's spark was broken, his mind blurred...

The three stood silently, their weapons still trained on the Convict. All their faces were blank as they prepared to answer his wish. Everyone was quiet as they watched.

"I'm out.." Sam was the first to lower her weapon, shaking her head. She couldn't ever kill someone no matter who they were...

Firestorm sighed.

"Make that two..." he put his gun away. Cannonball was the only one left with his cannons raised. Slowly but eventually, he retracted his large dark green cannons back into his arms. Grindz looked back at them.

"Why have you lowered your weapons!? Stop stalling!"

Sam shook her head slightly, her eyes full of shock. She couldn't sit and watch as a member of her team went through a tough stage without her knowing and attempting to help. But then again... he wasn't one of her team anymore...

Grindz looked at them all. He just wanted them to kill him! At least then he would be at peace... It didn't matter if he went with them or not. If he did, his brothers would hunt him down till the end of time, and if he didn't and went back... well the results weren't worth thinking about...

* * *

_S_am - ... Wheres the rest of it? 

_S_yndrome - -running past- I've blocked you out!

_S_am - What!? You little glitch! Erm... yeah... gimmie a few breems to crack Syndrome's firewalls... then I'll be right back ok?

_-Transmission Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	4. Attack from Within

_S_am - Almost got it... there! Ha! There ain't no firewall alive that can withstand the power of the Spam Virus!

_S_yndrome - -screams from the hallway- SAM STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!

_S_am - o.o... Disclaimer... now please?

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS[HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS? MIGHT AS WELL COPY N PASTE! BUT THE CHARECTER IN THIS CERTIAN FIC ARE MINE! XD CLAIMED AGAIN!**

**

* * *

**

_-Memory Playback Resumed-_

* * *

**S**yndrome's arm clicked as he waved his hand in the air slowly to get some attention.

"Hello... dieing bot here?"

"Hmmm?" Sam looked round. She hadn't noticed Syndrome was even there...

"SYNDROME!" She cried with delight running over to him. He was in a terrible state but Sam didn't care. She was just glad he was alive...

"What happened to you?..." Cannonball turned his attention to the grey mech lying down beside a large meteor.

"I can safely say... Drillz plus An Energon Whip Equals A bad thing... Multiply that by Rollz's experiments and Shredz's temper tantrums... then you're in a hell lotta pain..." Syndrome spluttered, coughing up some fluids that were clogging his systems.

"I'm gonna kill that glitch..." Sam looked over the wounds Syndrome had and planned her next course of action. The deep holes in his arms and legs ran right through him. She could literally see the darkness of space below her through them. The rest of his body was covered in deep gashes and small holes where syringes had obviously been inserted...

"Hey! Get back here!"

Grindz had made a run for it, but before he could get too far a sudden blue strike of lightning hit him. Grindz screamed, then offlined. Sam looked round to see who had shot him to see Skartplug standing, his arm outstretched and a small black remote-looking device in his hand. A small red form was obviously hiding behind him, but nobody else had noticed that. Skartplug narrowed his optics.

"Glitch."

"Skartplug?! I told you to stay behind!" Sam stood up. Firestorm glanced round. He had sat down and was now leaning on an asteroid. His circuits were telling him to drop off into recharge... that didn't seem like a bad idea...

"Napalm!" Skartplug sighed, allowed the small form that had cried out to run past him. Napalm looked up upon hearing his name.

"Flash!" he grabbed hold of the youngling as he ran towards him. Flash hugged Napalm tightly, not wanting to let go again. Napalm closed his optics, letting a couple of tears stream down his face.

Sam turned to the medic who looked down at her. He narrowed his optics.

"You left _him_ behind"

Sam suddenly remembered her previous orders and bit her bottom lip. "oops..."

Flash helped Napalm sit down as he spoke to him quietly.

"I thought you were dead... I thought you'd left me..."

"I ain't gonna leave you that easily kid." Napalm smiled as he broke the hug. Flash wiped away the two wet paths on Napalms cheeks and sat beside him.

Skartplug made his way slowly over to Syndrome. He kept back a silent gasp of shock seeing the programme medic in such a state.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

Syndrome chuckled "Where doesn't it hurt Doc?"

"I didn't ask that. I asked where does it hurt the **_most_**?"

Syndrome coughed again, this time bringing up a thick black substance. Skartplug immediately knew what it was.

"What the heck is that stuff?" Someone spoke up. The medic turned to see Napalm standing behind him, Flash helping him walk on one side and an offline Grindz carelessly thrown over his right shoulder.

"It's Energon, except its been mixed with something..." He bit his lip for a few seconds then continued. "He's been poisoned..."

"What?! Is it life threatening?"

"It shouldn't be if I can treat him in time"

"Well what are we waiting for?!"

"What about Grindz?" Flash was nervous being near him again. But nonetheless he wanted to know what was going to happen to their once comrade. Skartplug sighed and glanced over in Sam's direction "That isn't my call."

"He comes with us" Sam spoke up. Cannonball looked at her, ready to question her order, but she got there first.

"No I will not change my mind! He comes too! We can't just leave him out here and let him wander!"

Everyone was silent until Syndrome started whimpering and tensing up. Skartplug was the first to speak.

"Syndrome? Syndrome what's wrong?"

"I... don't...know..." Syndrome's voice was tight as he started flashing random colours. His eyes closed tighter and his body started shaking. Flash panicked "What's going on?!"

"It seems his energon stream to his morphing controls have been affected..."

"Well don't just stand there!" Napalm shouted "Do something!"

Skartplug looked up at him, dread and worry taking over his usually colourful optics.

"I can't. If I interfere I'll do more damage than good. We have to wait for it to pass I'm sorry but its all we can do..."

Syndrome jerked and shook, his body flashing a never ending stream of colours. Red, grey, green, blue, then back to grey, then to much brighter colours. Yellow... Pink... Sam lost count after Orange appeared for the third time. Syndrome cried out in pain which settled down to whimpers as the attack subsided. Skartplug laid the poisoned mech back out flat as he calmed down.

"Crikey... Wha...what was that?" Syndrome breathed every word as he rolled onto his front. Skartplug indicated to Cannonball to come over and help "You had an attack. It was only minor-"

Napalm scoffed "Minor?!"

"Yes minor. If you think that was bad it's gonna be much worse if we don't get him back to HQ" Cannonball bent down to pick Syndrome up, who flinched, somewhat nervous to be in contact with anyone. But they didn't have time for that, they had to move. Sam straightened up.

"Alright. Here's what we're gonna do. Cannonball. You and Skartplug are going to take Syndrome. Napalm. You think you're ok to take Grindz?"

Napalm nodded "I'll manage"

Sam smirked "Ok. Firestorm and I wi..." She stopped, glancing over at Firestorm. He was fast asleep. He looked so sweet asleep... Sam nudged Cannonball and pointed at him. Flash looked over too and awed quietly. Syndrome chuckled as Cannonball quietly told him what was happening. He allowed the bulky mech to turn his head in the right direction where he took a picture for future blackmail.

"I'll get him up. You guys go ahead and I'll meet you back at base. Flash go with Napalm and the others. Watch over them ok?" Flash nodded "Orders Understood?" Sam whispered. Everyone nodded and headed out.

* * *

**"THAT LIL GLITCH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"**

Drillz was stomping around, destroying everything that was unfortunate enough to be in his path. Rollz and Shredz hung in the corner of the room, tending to their own wounds. They knew better then to get in the way of their brother whilst he was in one of his temper tantrums.

"So how are we gonna get him back?" Shredz shrugged, pulling a piece of the wall out of his arm.

"You're asking the wrong Convict bro. Ask him" he pointed at Drillz who was at this time sitting on the ground, slowly pulling a chain apart link by link. Rollz gulped then rose from his seat.

"Um big bro? Same question?"

Drillz paused before he replied, grinning evilly "We don't"

Shredz gasped "What!?"

"We let the Freelancers handle it..."

Rollz grinned. He knew that look. Drillz had a plan.

"They won't kill him..."

Drillz turned to face his brothers, the look of anger gone entirely "But they'll break his mind. Then we can move in for the kill..."

"What makes you so sure they won't take him back?" Shredz perked up

"I don't know if they will or not. But to be honest I don't care. Do not worry my brothers; We'll get out revenge. One way or another..."

* * *

_S_kartplug - Sam get that virus out of Syndromes head! He's going crazy!

_S_am - Oh blah blah blah! He shouldn't of cut me off!

_S_kartplug - Recall it before I turn Leo into some hair straigtheners!

_S_am - You wouldn't dare...

_S_kartplug - -smirks- try me.

_S_am - o.o

_-Transmission Failure-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	5. Attack from Within 2

_S_am - Back... managed to get Skartplug to extract some more data, providing that I don't plant one of my powerful viruses into Syndromes memory banks again...

_C_annonball - Heck.. I managed to record some of his screams...

_S_am - What!? Why'd you want that?! That's sick Cannons!

_C_annonball - Not for me! For Napalm! He wanted them!

_S_am - For?...

_N_apalm - To help me sleep at night...

_S_am - o.o I got the grim reaper on my team... Disclaimer please...

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS [FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! BUT I OWN THESE CHARECTERS! THEY ARE ENTIRELY MY DESIGN! Alright I think some people have used the name Firestorm... BUT THIS IS MY VERSION! XD 0WNED!**

**

* * *

**

_-Memory Playback Resumed-

* * *

_"**F**irestorm... come on dude wake up..." Sam quietly nudged the sleeping mech but he didn't move. He was too deep in recharge for her little tricks to work. She had to re-think her plan...

Thinking quickly, she carefully and gently moved towards his audio receptors. Then, at the top of her voice...

**"FIRESTORM WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!"**

Firestorm jumped awake, drawing his weapon and taking aim as he looked around for the attackers.

"What?! Where?!"

Sam burst out laughing. Firestorm turned around and scowled, his blaster dropping to his side along with his arms.

"Awww come on! That's not funny!"

Sam stopped laughing and stood up "You're right it ain't funny..." She smiled "It's bloody hilarious!"

Firestorm narrowed his optics " I can't believe I fell asleep... What I miss?"

"Oh not much. Skartplug took Grindz out in one fair swoop... Syndrome had his first attack... erm.. " Sam accessed her memory files and transferred them to Firestorm "Just see for yourself. I can't be bothered to look over them again. Come on we gotta return to HQ anyway" she shrugged, tilting her head the way they had to go. Firestorm's optics were still dull from his lack of sleep, but he responded eventually and followed his commander the way they had to go.

* * *

Syndrome winced as he was dropped carefully on an asteroid. The ship was in sight, yet it was still far away, the dark purple Decepticon logo blaring out in between the rocks like a yellow dot in a pool of red water. He hadn't been able to hold it in any longer... His body began flashing random colours again, but this time it wasn't only his body changing. This time, his insignia burned onto his leg started morphing into different alliances... Decepticon... Auto-Bot... Mini-Con.. Freelancers... Convicts...Predacon...

"Skartplug!"

Cannonball called ahead as Skartplug turned around slowly. He wasn't 100 percent himself, but he knew better then to let his own injuries affect his job. Syndrome cried quietly, curling up into a ball like a frightened sparkling as his body continued to change. His vents started taking in air quicker than normal as the pain of the shock reeled through his circuits like an unstoppable tidal wave. Skartplug came over and tried to stop his shaking, but there was technically nothing he could do...

"We have to wait for it to pass I'm afraid..."

Syndrome shook violently. He couldn't control his shaking. His sudden jerks made Flash jump occasionally. Syndrome's head looked up at no one in particular, his optics still tightly shut. He made a quiet plea amongst his silent whimpers.

"P-please..." a sudden jerk "Help..." He began crying again, energon tears staining his face, his breathing deep and slow as he tried to stop the pain by taking deep breaths. He was hardly able to say the last word to his plea "...M-...e..."

"I... I can't... not until we get back to headquarters..." Skartplug stuttered. He could hear Flash whimpering too. Napalm held the little mech tightly with his spare hand as the youngling buried his face into his shoulder plate.

"I'm gonna go ahead. I can't watch this" the usually emotionless voice of Napalm suddenly sounded all choked up like he was going to cry. Skartplug turned. He nodded to Napalm and he left immeadiatly, taking Flash and the still offline Grindz with him.

Cannonball looked away. He couldn't watch either. Skartplug had to, he was recording his actions to determine a later diagnosis or something like that. He sorta felt sorry for the medbot.

Syndrome cried out again. It was agony. He knew this wasn't the full effect he could get if the poison wasn't removed, but he couldn't take it! A small squeak escaped his lips as he tried to hold in his cries. This wasn't even a portion of the pain he'd feel if he didn't get his sorry aft back to base! He just wanted see someone ready to shoot him on spot and put him out of his misery. But... As much as he wanted to, he refused to open his optics. He knew what had been done to them...

Skartplug scanned Syndrome's systems. They were all red lighting, but this was natural when a transformer went through a shock sequence. He wanted to look away. Oh hell how he wanted to cringe with his audio receptors and optics off until he was sure it was over. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He had to be there for Syndrome.

The pain stricken shock slowly subsided as Syndromes cries were lost to the open air. His colouration returned to it normal; if not slightly lighter, grey self and his second Freelancer insignia patched on his left leg slowly stopped morphing. Syndrome could still feel the ache where his normal large insignia once sat, knowing that all that remained there now was a poorly soldered piece of Napalms leg armour.

"I..is... is it over..?.." Syndrome's wheezing and gasping for air began to slow down. Skartplug nodded slowly as Cannonball gently picked the sick mech up.

"For now anyway..."

"Crikey... This stuff...packs a hell of a punch don't it" Skartplug couldn't help but smile slightly. Even on the brink of death, the stealth bot was still trying to look on the bright side. Syndrome tensed, feeling a small aftershock of pain, but it quickly subsided.

Skartplug looked ahead. Napalm and Flash had reached the ship. He could just make out Flash's bright red armour amongst the asteroids surrounding the large metal frame of the vessel.

"Come on. We're almost there."

* * *

"Guys!" Cannonball whirled round, seeing Sam speeding towards them. Firestorm wasn't far behind.

"Why are you still out here?"

"Syndrome had another attack" Cannonball quickly filled her in.

"What!?"

"Yes... and he'll have another one but even worse if we don't get him to medbay where I can treat him!" Skartplug was impatient to keep going. He couldn't stand watching Syndrome go through that again...

Sam looked up at the grey saboteur. Syndrome was breathing deeply in Cannonball's arms, trying to stabilize his inner systems just in case he had another shock anytime soon.

"You alright drome?"

"Oh yeah... I'm just dandy.." was the quiet sarcastic reply. Sam slapped her forehead. Stupid question. Of course he wasn't, he was recovering from another attack. Firestorm yawned but quickly covered his mouth halfway through it. Sam looked up at him and raised an eyebrow

"When we get back your going straight into recharge. And no, that order isn't negotiable"

Firestorm nodded. For once he didn't actually mind being ordered to rest...

* * *

_S_am - ...Spybot or Trojen?

_S_yndrome - Not another one... please my systems are still cooling from the one earlier!

_S_am - Well give me the rest of the bloomin memory then!

_S_yndrome - No!

_S_am - Spybot it is!

_S_yndrome - Sam... Sam DON'T!!!!

_-Connection Interrupted. Signal Failure. Attempting to Re-Connect-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	6. Future Echos

_S_am - Morning... Hmm what was I doing last night? Oh yeah!

_S_kartplug - What did I say about injecting virus's into Syndromes memory banks! I got him in my medbay screaming like a femme!

_S_am - You said no _viruses_! You said nothing about a Spybot!

_S_kartplug - Nothing about a Spy.. Sam you could've killed him!

_S_am - Cut it with the lectures Skartplug... its too early...

_S_kartplug - WHY YOU LITTLE?!

_C_annonball - ey ey! Enough! Go back to Syndrome Skarts I'll handle this

_S_am - Uh... whilst I get a 'talking to'... I'll roll the Disclaimer...

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS [OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I DON'T THINK I'M MEANT TO PUT THIS ON EVERY PAGE... AND SOME OF THE CHARECTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO MY FRIEND TOAVEKA. SHE HELPED ME WITH THIS CHAPTER... [Thankies for that! Oh yeah and these ARN'T the Aerialbots you'll be familier with... Don't ask me they're not my charecters! -points at ToaVeka- Ask her! xD Ttfn!**

* * *

_-Resuming Memory Transmission Playback-

* * *

_"I'm fine Flash" Napalm replied for the twelfth time as he returned from the brig. Flash _still_ wasn't convinced. 

"At least let Skartplug look you over when he gets back..."

"He has much more important things to do then to look at small wounds."

"What do you mean?"

"Skartplug needs to fix Syndrome."

"Oh... Right." Flash sat down and sighed tiredly.

"You alright kid?"

"Yep!" Flash grinned happily.

Napalm shook his head and glanced around, he noticed something in Flash's quarters that hadn't been there before. "What's this?"

Flash looked over. "Oh, that's the picture with all of us and the Nighthunters... Except you..."

Napalm looked closer at the picture, he could recognize almost everyone in it now. There were the other Freelancers, as well as some non-cybertonians. The Nighthunters. Napalm smiled, he and the others owed the Nighthunters so much. For looking so small and delicate, the Racers were dangerous adversaries. Napalm shuddered to think what would have happened if Fastrack hadn't been so distrustful of him.

Fastrack. Napalm recognized her in the picture. He'd considered her a lightweight when he'd first met her. She'd seemed harmless enough. But she was anything but. Napalm could still remember the feel of cold steel against his throat from when the slender femme had held him down to either kill him, or save him. He still couldn't believe how powerful she was.

Napalm smiled at the image. "You really liked them, didn't you?"

Flash nodded. "They were really nice."

Napalm looked at the picture and noticed Shadowcat, the Nighthunter who'd risked a fate worse than death to rescue Flash. Not to mention seemed to have smitten Syndrome. "I wonder what Velocatron and Electron are like, those planets must be very interesting."

"Fastrack and the Aerialbots once showed me a hologram," Said Flash. "It was beautiful..."

"Ah... Which ones are the Aerialbots again?"

Flash pointed to five of the Nighthunters. "They were they only Alycitronians on the base. The one with the light crosses on his wings is Skydive." Napalm looked at the warrior's face, it never ceased to amaze him just how young Racers seemed. Skydive didn't look much older than Flash, yet he was a fighter Ace with vorns of experience. "And that one's Fireflight." Napalm tilted his head as he looked at the red mech in the picture. Fireflight had naturally wide optics, giving him a very youthful appearance.

"He looks younger than you."

Flash shook his head. "He's a lot older... I think..." He paused, remembering a conversation from long ago. "Oh yeah, he's a bit more than ten Vorns old."

"That's still rather young..." Napalm trailed off thoughtfully. Flash shrugged. He didn't know the difference between the ages. To him everyone was just old or young...

Napalm smiled, opening a small panel in his side and taking out a small picture. It was one of him and Flash during Flash's first experiences as a Decepticon. The sparkling was sitting on an older mech's shoulder. He was laughing...

"Remember that?" Flash looked at it and nodded

"Like it was yesterday"

* * *

Syndrome screamed as Skartplug raced down the hallways with him in his arms. It was happening again. Only this time was even _worse_ than the last. Every circuit in his body was overheating from the pressure. He was taking in air in short gasps and shaking as his body flashed parcelent, gloss and other random colour styles.

Cannonball ran behind them, desperately trying not to slip on the thick dark trail of poisoned energon that was being strewn over the floor from an open wound on Syndromes back. Napalm poked his head out of Flash's quarters as they raced past.

"What's all the racket about?"

"Syndrome's having another attack!"

"So soon?!"

"That's what I thought!" Sam stopped and waited for Firestorm to catch up. He was the last to be running since he had to secure the entrance. "Where's Grindz?"

"Rottin in the brig where else would he be?"

"Just checking..." Sam headed for the brig. She needed to talk with him before hand.

"Where you goin?" Napalm questioned her. Flash poked his head out of the door

"To speak with the Convict if he's awake. Keep Flash in there until I say it's clear!" Napalm disappeared back into his room, pulling Flash in as he sealed the door.

* * *

Grindz sat in the corner of the plain cell, his back against the wall. He couldn't understand it! Why hadn't they killed him earlier? Surely he was on their kill list for his crimes! Did they want information? He knew nothing! His brothers didn't trust him as much as they used to! Drillz didn't trust him at all!

He looked up as Sam entered his cell. Here we go... the long interrogation. Plus, she was armed. Her plasma blaster stuck out of her arm circuits amongst the fake; yet so real looking, skin. He knew it was just a precaution, standered procedure here at Freelancer HQ. But it still spooked him. What was she gonna do with him?

"Hey Grindz! Long time no see"

Grindz was confused. That was a surprise... "Uh.. yeah I guess..."

Sam smiled and sat beside him. Grindz shifted away slightly, looking at the ground opposite. What did she want?!

"Flash forgives you by the way. He said it wasn't your fault since you haven't been yourself lately. What's gotten into you anyway? I know you wouldn't re-join your brothers without a reason"

That's what she wanted. Answers. Grindz sighed. He knew why he had gone back, but they didn't. His reaction had been... immediate. Flash had just unfortunately been beside him at the time. Sam looked up at the black mech. She could see he was bottling things up and with experience she knew that wasn't healthy for you.

They both sat in silence for a while, until "I just want this to stop..." Sam looked up. Grindz closed his optic covers, shifting his attention from the floor to the wall ahead of him. He couldn't take it anymore, but he wouldn't break down. He couldn't! He was already a dead mech walking...

"You want what to stop? You know we're here if you need us right?" That surprised him again. He didn't think they'd take him back! I mean, why would they!?

"You'd take me back after all I've done?" Sam nodded and smiled. Grindz couldn't believe it. She had to be lying! Why would they take him back?! Were they that desperate?! No! She was boosting his moral so she can get answers! But... Sam wounldn't do that... would she?

"You're a member of the team Grindz. Even if you wear your brothers' mark, that isn't gonna mean we're gonna outcast you. I don't know the reasons on why you went back, but to be honest I couldn't care less. When your a member of a team, its for life" She smiled "Not just for Christmas"

"But... I've done so much..."

"Yes you have, but you helped Syndrome and Napalm escape"

"But it's my fault they were there in the first place..."

"You might of caused it, but you fixed it"

"Bu-" Sam shushed him. Grindz sniffed, trying to hold back his sadness. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. Lucky the ships onboard shrinking device had minimized him to her height the moment they came through the doors. Grindz sniffed again, finally giving up on holding back and bursting into tears. Sam sat next to him, providing comfort but not breaking into his personal space.

* * *

Syndrome stopped crying out and settled down as Skartplug removed a pump from his main systems. The medic had done what he could to stifle the pain, but the smartly placed poison had reacted with most of his painkillers, making the problem worse. It had been incredibly painful for the both of them. Skartplugs receptors were buzzing from the noise, his hands shaking from having to cause his friend such harm. But what had to be done was done. Now he could work on his injuries without worrying about another attack.

"S-Skarts..." Syndrome's voice was barely above a whisper "You can...rest now..."

"Huh?" Skartplug wandered back over to the once grey mech after disposing of the pump bag. He kept a small sample of the poison so an antidote could be made for later use in case it happened again. Syndrome smiled weakly, his eyes relaxed but still not open.

"You're exhausted mate... take a break.."

"How did you..."

Syndrome smiled "I have scanners you know Skarty boy... Now go get some rest...I'm not g-goin anywhere fast..."

"No way. I'm not resting until I know you're stable" It was true. He ached in places he didn't even know existed, but he wouldn't rest. No, late nights and worrying was what being a medic was all about. Plus Syndrome wasn't even in a stable condition. If he left him now to recharge, Syndrome could pass away and it would be his fault...

"S-stubborn like always..." Syndrome coughed as he took in air slowly but deeply "D-don't let me s-slow you up... go on get some recharge your levels are dangerously low"

"I'll grab some Energon. You need to relax and stop worrying about me..." Skartplug inspected one of the many holes in his arm, carefully removing the plate of armour Napalm had provided. The damage was bad, but nothing that couldn't be repaired in a few cycles.

"Dammit Drome, what did they do to you?"

"It ain't as bad... as it looks Skarts.."

"I know. Its worse" Skartplug poked inside the hole gently and Syndrome jumped. Skartplug nodded proving his point.

"Much worse"

"Ok... you don't have to provoke it..." Syndrome spluttered again. Skartplug gently lifted his arm to view his stealth panel, The one the Nighthunters had provided for him. It showered him in sparks as he removed the damaged protective casing.

"Whoa... This'll need to be removed so I can try and fix it. Not that I'll know where to start..." He reached for a spanner but Syndrome shifted his arm away quickly.

"It can't be removed..."

"Why?"

"Because I-" He coughed, then turned back to what he was saying "It's connected to my major systems... My stealth and change ability isn't just an add on... I am the system. If you take it out it'll turn me off..." Skartplug gasped. How was he meant to fix something that was wired into him?

* * *

"I just want it to stop! Why won't it stop?!" Grindz wept in Sam's arms. Never before had she seen an older mech this confused, this upset, this... broken was the only word Sam could think to describe his condition.

Grindz had been told his entire life he was nothing more than their little brother, nothing more than the black sheep of the family, so to speak. He had been telling her about it all. He confessed about the voices in his head, the fact he only went back to stop his brothers from causing further harm and the harsh reality of his actions against his brothers.

"I just want to be free..." Grindz sobbed. Sam sighed. He wouldn't be free until his brothers were off the map, but even then he'd still feel empty without them. Grindz was in a state where he could never be free...

She really didn't know what to say. So instead she placed a hand on his helm and rubbed it gently. Grindz was shaking. She could feel his every twitch as years of pain, sadness and agony left his body. He would be like this for a while, but Sam could wait. It wasn't like she had anything else to do besides those boring medical reports that Skartplug couldn't do whilst he was recharging. She smirked to herself, thinking about how she could get Firestorm to do them, well, after he woke up anyway.

* * *

_"Firestorm!!!"_

_A little mech looked up from his homework as his door was forced open. Without warning, he felt someone grab him quickly and lift him up by his scruff bar. The child was turned and came face to face with an older mech._

_"H-hey Sir... what's wrong?" Firestorm curled up slightly. The mechs angry gaze gave him the creeps. The older mech's pale optics narrowed even further as his face scrunched up. He held a datapad and an empty bottle in his other hand. Firestorm started guessing which one was going to hit him first._

_"You returned me incomplete work and you drunk the last of my special highgrade!" Firestorm shut off his optics as he was thrown across the room. The feeling wasn't new, it happened to him every time his father was angry about something. He hit the wall in the corner of the room, slightly harder than normal but he thought nothing of it._

_"I didn't drink the last of your highgrade sir! Y-you told me to leave it alone so I did!" Firestorm squealed out. He had always called his dad sir... It always felt like he worked for him._

_Firestorm didn't even have time to brace for impact as the glass bottle and datapad hit him. The datapad hit his chest, leaving him winded for a few seconds, whilst the bottle smashed in his face, slicing him on the cheek. The poor young mech could only watch as his father destroyed his 15 paged essay right in front of him...

* * *

_

"No... don't... please..." Firestorm mumbled in his sleep. This was one of the first times he'd actually slept on his own berth. Still deep in recharge he turned to face the wall, not hearing the door hiss open and then closed again. A dark figure crept into the room and stood over his berth, a syringe in his hand containing a dark red substance. A smile could just be seen vaugely as the shadowed form quietly crept closer to the sleeping joint second in command...

* * *

_S_am - Alright... I've just learned the extent of placing a virus into a mechs head... along with a detailed chart of his inner memory core... heh... next time I'll put it in his aft and watch him suffer!

_A_irstrike - Morning Sam! What I miss?

_S_am - Not much Striker... not much... Right I'm gonna go get the next part. Do me a favor and stay here... I don't want Skartplug turning Leo into a toaster whilst I'm gone

_A_irstrike - No prob!

_-Transmission Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	7. Mad Medics and Eternal Nightmares

_S_am - -retunz- Got it!

_C_annonball - Took your time...

_S_am - Yeah... stopped past the medbay and had to avoid Bullet and Airstrike before they tried to kill me...

_C_annonball - -- They wouldn't dare

_S_am - Hit the Disclaimer whilst I set this up will ya?

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!!! BUT THESE CHARECTERS ARE OF MY DESIGN. NO TOUCHIE[although... fan art is a nice thing... XD Oh yeah... and thankies again ToaVeka for helping me out... Writers Block is the enimy of all fanfic writers...**

**

* * *

**_-Memory Playback Transmission Resumed-_

* * *

"Syndrome open your optics! I can't repair them if you don't!"

"No..."

"Why the heck not?" Skartplug was impatient. His temper was short since he hadn't had a reasonable recharge for weeks. Syndrome wasn't co-operating when it came to his optics. He sighed angrily. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Alright. You've asked for it" without another word, Skartplug reached into where his insignia once was and grabbed the first sensitive wire he could find. Syndrome jerked "What are you doin man?!" Skartplug pulled on the wire. Syndrome let out a small yelp as Skartplug narrowed his optics

"Open your eyes"

"No!" Skartplug pulled again. Syndrome cried out quietly, clenching his optics shut further "You've gone mad Skarts!"

"I'll say it again" Skartplug spoke slowly, emphasizing every word "Open. Your. Eyes"

* * *

Airstrike passed the medbay doors when he heard Syndrome cry out silently. He was going to pay a visit to the bot anyway since Bullet was resting from his scouting run. Skartplug probably had him back up to scratch by now anyway. But as he entered he was greeted with a strange yet terrible sight. Skartplug had his hand completely submersed in Syndromes arm, Energon leaking over the mechs elbow. He didn't look happy. He was somewhat torturing the grey mech. Realisation suddenly hit him as he ran forward to grab the mad medic.

"Skartplug stop it! You're hurting him! What's gotten into you!"

Skartplug looked up, still pulling on the wire. Syndrome looked towards the voice "He's lost his mind Striker! I argh!" Skartplug pulled again, this time harder.

"One more chance before I force them open! Open your Optics!"

"Skarts stop it!" Airstrike grabbed hold of the medic. This only caused Skartplug to pull harder on the wire "I.. ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Syndrome roared to life, shocking the other mechs in the room. He coughed after shouting, pain shooting to his throat after the sudden uproar. His small coughing fit stopped eventually. Skartplug released his really sensitive wire and moved back a little so Airstrike could see as well. 

Syndrome sighed, turned his head so he was facing the medic. Hesitating, he opened his eyes. Airstrike screamed, running out of the room. Skartplug cringed as well "Holy..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Syndrome's eyes were grey. There was no life in his optics, it was like he was dead. There were two small syringe holes in each eye...

"What did they do to you?"

Syndrome closed his eyes again, sniffing as he turned his head away from the medic "They sucked the life outta them... that's what..." he shuddered, old wounds opening inside his head.

* * *

_"What do you want with me?!" Syndrome asked for the millionth time as Rollz tightened the bonds, connecting him to an experiment berth. Rollz smiled, setting a machine up on the other side of the room. Syndrome grew more and more impatient as time rolled on._

_"I need a test subject for my new little toy" He replied simply as he set up two empty needles on the machine infront of him. Syndrome suddenly was worried. Rollz's 'toys' had a nack for hurting..._

_"What kinda tests?"_

_"I call it optic surgery"_

_"Oh rack off you sick Convict..."_

_"Not sick... just smart"_

_Rollz replied as he placed several crane like mechanisms near Syndrome's face, locking his eyes open and his head facing forward. Syndrome tugged at his bonds as he was placed upright. Rollz laughed as he pressed a button. The machine advanced forward quickly, the two needles stabbing right into the centre of Syndromes optics. Rollz cringed but laughed as Syndrome screamed in pain and tugged at the bonds to get loose. Fluids started to pour out of his wrists as he tugged harder and harder, trying to get away from the killing machine. The two syringes slowly filled as his optics dimmed, until every ounce of colour was removed...

* * *

_

Skartplug shuddered "How could they do that?"

"Well... its quite simple. First you set up two emp-"

"That's _NOT_ what I meant!" Syndrome shut up immediately. He was already on Skartplugs bad side for not letting him look at his optics. He couldn't help but smile though.

"You think Strikers gonna be ok?" Skartplug whirled round. He'd forgotten about him...

"He'll be fine once he gets over the shock, but I'm not sure about you though..." Skartplug clenched his fist in frustration. There was nothing he could do without an accident. All the wireing was just too delecate. He'd never worked on anyone's optics before. So instead, he decided to work on Syndromes almost destroyed stealth control panel. He bent down and noticed a small insignia on an internal component. Oh right, the Velocitronian one. Syndrome had had a Velocitronian stealth system installed when he'd been in for repairs under one of the Nighthunter medics...

Skartplug sighed. He wondered if Sam was in the mood for company.

* * *

Bullet was woken rudely from his sleep hearing his joint room's doors open and clang as someone stacked as they came through it. Squinting his optics, he could just make out a pair of red stripes on the ground.

"Airstrike? What's goin on?"

Airstrike was visibly shaking. Bullet jumped down from his berth and picked him up, walking him over to a chair to sit down. Airstrike sat down quickly, his hands still shaking and his optics wide. Bullet was worried as he quickly hurried to a nearby cupboard and grabbed two cubes of energon. He placed one in front of Airstrike and sat in the chair opposite.

"Airstrike... talk to me... what's happened?" Bullet lent forwards slightly and took a sip out of his energon cube. Airstrike looked up at him

"Syndrome... he's dead..." Bullet suddenly spat out his energon

"What?!"

"I saw his optics... There wasn't any life in them at all..." Bullet placed his cube on the table. This couldn't be true...

"It was the poison wasn't it..." He suddenly shook his head "Are you sure? He sure sounded alive when he was brought in earlier..."

"Speeder his optics were grey! blank! no life at all! Nothing..."

"But... was he moving?"

Airstrike nodded. This whole experience was suddenly confusing... if Syndrome was dead, why had he been speaking? Why was he still moving? Surely a lifeless shell couldn't move could it?

"Primus... Syndromes a zombie!" Airstrike suddenly came to that conclusion

"What?" Bullet replied dully. He never knew his friend could be THIS dim-witted...

"He had no life in his eyes... yet he was still walking and talking! He must be a zombie! An empty " The jet jumped up "And Skartplug's still in the room with him! Thanks Bullet!" he suddenly shot out of the room. Bullet stared at the door blankly before returning to his cube in the broad silence.

* * *

"Sleep tight Firestorm..." The darkened mech left the room, leaving the used syringe on the floor. Firestorm was still asleep, but he began to toss and turn as something started affecting his dreams...

"No... stop... get away from me..." He muttered through his nightmare. Even hitting the floor didn't wake him up. He rolled around on the ground for a little while, then froze as the drug took affect almost immediately.

* * *

"_Hello Sparkling..." a dark voice filled the child's audio receptors as he was picked up strongly by his arm. The child flinched, not opening his eyes._

_"No! Anything but that!" Firestorm heard a familier shout. He peeked one eye open to see his step-mother crying and father being held at gunpoint as he was thrown towards another mech. The other caught him easily, allowing him to curl up into a little ball in his arms._

_"You knew the consequences! And you still decided to disobey them! Perhaps next time you'll pay up!"_

_Before he could usher a word, Firestorm found himself being carried out of his house. He uncurled and looked back, seeing his dad fighting against the larger mechs. He didn't want to go..._

_"Dad!"_

_"Firestorm!!!"_

* * *

_F_irestorm - I return from a supply run... TO FIND YOU PUTTING ANOTHER MEMORY FILE WITH ME IN ONLINE?!

_S_am - Relax! It aint all you! You just happen to be having that little nightmare problem at this time...

_F_irestorm - If you wern't my commander... I would've killed you by now...

_S_am - Temper temper Storm!

_-Intermission Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	8. Help from a Friend

_S_am - Woo! Back again! And... Syndromes with me! And he's forgiven me!

_S_yndrome - G'day!

_S_am - Why did you forgive me?... I planted a flipping virus in your mind...

_S_yndrome - Basically because your my commander... and I'm sick to death of getting the cold shoulder from Cannonball...

_S_am - Should I press the Disclaimer button now?

_S_yndrome - Rack off! I wanna press it!

_S_am - X3 Be my guest!

**_D_ISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!!! Most of these charecters are mine.. except certian ones such as Ratchet, the lambo twins [ToaVekas versions of corse! Thank you AGAIN for the help! and Erin... I think thats all of them... If I missed any... -hides- blame it on Airstrike!**

_A_irstrike - Hey! I heard that!

* * *

_-Recommencing Memory File Playback-

* * *

_"Are you sure you don't want me to send them over Sam?" 

"I'm sure Erin, but thanks." Sam sighed. She had been able to finally leave Grindz and it wasn't a pleasant experience. He tried to get her to kill him twice, he had smashed his head against the wall numerous times, then burst out into more crying fits. She was almost happy he had drifted off into an exhausted recharge...

"It wouldn't be a problem, the Ferraris are driving him up the wall as it is, I'm sure Ratchet would be grateful to come work in a nice peaceful war zone."

Sam laughed at the human's quip. Erin was the creator of Nexus, a place where multiple different dimensions came together, but that's a different story. Erin and Sam had become friends by chance, and often gave each other a hand when need be. Every member on the ship, Flash and Napalm especially, owed her their lives. She couldn't ask anymore out of her...

"I'm sure Erin, but thanks anyway. How is everything over there?"

"Oh same old, same old. The Lambo twins from the G1 dimension teamed up with our Nighthunter twins and created some serious havoc. I almost wish Autobot Red Alert were here to see it. I love fireworks."

Sam snorted, Erin was ridiculous, but a capable ally. Sam wasn't to sure about all that went on at Nexus, the place was a madhouse, but she knew that Erin and the Mechs who resided there were very reliable. Erin also had a close friendship with many Nighthunters, and usually knew where they were and why.

"Are you sure? Ratchet would help a lot."

"Which Ratchet are you talking about again?"

"Nighthunter Ratchet, Sam, Autobot Ratchet from the G1 universe doesn't know this place exists."

"Oh, right." There was a lot at the Nexus Sam still didn't understand. Some of it was pretty confusing...

"Look, I don't want to undermine your authority Sam, but I really think I should send Nighthunter Ratchet. He's off rotation for three weeks anyways."

Sam sighed, Erin _**WAS**_ right, but she hated to have to ask for help, even from friends. It was a common weakness of being brought up in a world where everyone fends for themselves. Eventually after a little thought, Sam gave in.

"Alright... If you think so..."

"Okay, good." Erin looked away from the communicator for a moment.

"Whoops! Gotta go, today's odd event has officially happened." She cut the link, as the monitor faded, Sam could see Erin start to run for the door. Laughing, Sam turned away. She was surprised to see Skartplug walk in.

"Sam... I hate to say this, but I need some help... I can't do this on my own, especially Syndromes optics. Could you... perhaps... that's if you don't have too much to do... call for another medic?"

Sam put a hand to her head. "You're a bit late on that call. Nighthunter Ratchet's on his way here already."

"Oh good... I hate having to ask for their help, but Ratchet's a more experienced bot when it comes to unusual injuries. I have no slagging idea how to fix Syndromes optics..." Sam winced and shook her head. She looked up at her medic. His optics were much darker than usual, and he was looking around uncomfortably. Something was defiantly wrong.

"What's up Skarts? It's not like you to be nervous..." Skartplug took a small step back, nearly falling sideways. Sam stood up suddenly seeing his actions.

"Whoa careful... here sit down.." she gestured to her chair.

"I'm sorry Sam... it's just... I can't stand seeing anyone in that much pain..." Skartplug sat down, resting his head in his hands. He was exhausted but he couldn't rest. There was too much work to be getting done. He rubbed his optics as Sam reached for another chair. She turned it backwards and sat on it so she could lean on the backrest.

"It that bad then..."

"His body wounds aren't the problem... It's his optics..."

Sam jumped "You failed to mention the extent of that injury... What's up with them? They cracked? Been removed? Shot through?"

Skartplug closed his own optics and shook his head "Rollz... He performed an experiment on Syndrome's optics, causing them to dysfunction and stop responding to everything I try. They won't react to light, heat, nothing! Although he tells me he can still see slightly, I'm not impressed he's speaking the truth. You know Syndrome. Always lies to make others feel better..."

"What?" Sam never caught onto Skartplugs small talk. Everything he said almost had to be dubbed down for her. It was another one of her personal weaknesses. Big words just rattled her logic. Skartplug looked up at her

"In Syndromes words; 'Rollz sucked the life outta them and into two syringes'"

Sam shuddered. That didn't sound pleasant at all.

* * *

Firestorm shook and turned in his sleep as he was unwillingly dragged deeper into his memories. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up. It was like he was reliving all of his past memories. Another jolt dragged him further back. 

"No... Not there..." Firestorm muttered quietly to himself as he fourght an unfightable enimy. He had to wake up!

* * *

Erin walked confidently along a narrow catwalk into a huge room, at least, it was huge to the human's point of view. But to the Autobots and Nighthunters who were residing here at present, it was cosy. Erin looked around for a certain mech, and grinned when she found him. 

"Hey Ratchet!" She yelled "Get over here!"

The Nighthunter medic slowly walked over. "Yes Erin?"

"You feeling up to go back into a war zone? The Freelancers have some major problems... I figured you could use the break from the twins... Both sets of them."

"Thank you! Yes!" Exclaimed Ratchet. "Where?"

"Freelancer HQ Ratchet, and take your tools, stay on your guard and don't swear in front of Flash." Erin turned and walked back up the catwalk to her room.

Ratchet grinned happily at a certain pair of Ferraris who were watching him curiously next to a very well-known set of Lamborghinis who shared names with them. "Sorry boys, I gotta go!" He turned and left, delighted to leave both Sunstreakers and Sideswipes in the dust.

"Pity..." Sighed Autobot Sideswipe. "We almost made him loose it."

"Next time." Assured his Nighthunter counterpart happily. "Let's redecorate his quarters once he's left."

"Sweet"

* * *

Napalm sat staring into space whilst Flash quietly recharged on the berth next to him. It was dark now and after a while of reassurence that he was alright, Napalm had finally gotten Flash to rest. They had been in the room for hours now and not one word from outside. He wanted to go out and see what was going on, but he couldn't leave Flash. The last time he did it ended up with injuries, shock collars and a lot of biting. He didn't want to go through that again. He didn't want him to go though it again. 

"Napalm?..." Flash sat up and looked around in the darkness. Napalm onlined his optics. He'd been thinking so much he'd forgotten he'd turned them off.

"I'm still here Flash."

"Has Skartplug checked you out yet?"

Napalm sighed. The kid still hadn't let up on that... "He's still with Syndrome..."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Hours I think... We need to get you a clock in here" Napalm grinned slightly in the darkness. There wasn't much in Flash's room, a berth, a table and some chairs, a comfortable chair next to the berth where he sat, a cupboard with his small supply of Energon cubes in and some pictures Flash had taken. Flash loved having pictures to remind him of things. It was easier for him then to access his memory banks, which was always proved as a chore since he was onlined without the information to know how to do so. There was a lot Flash didn't know... and heck Napalm did NOT want a repeat of his small talk on where normal sparklings come from...

"Is Syndrome gonna be ok?" Flash curled up near Napalm. He rested his head on the dark mechs arm which Napalm allowed.

"Sure he will. He's got Skarts looking after him remember?" Napalm forced a smile. He didn't like scaring the kid. Flash nodded and drifted back into recharge. Napalm sighed. He knew Syndrome was everything but alright.

* * *

_Firestorm woke up and was immediately greeted by four walls around him tightly. He stood up and walked forward a few steps, only to feel his right leg be tugged back by a rather large chain. He was in a cell... What had be done wrong?_

_"What do you think Megatrons got in store for the neutral?" Firestorm froze hearing voices outside._

_"Dunno. Probably reprogramme him and send him to the academy I guess"_

_"Sounds right. Come on lets go get some Energon. He ain't getting outta there anytime soon."

* * *

_

Firestorm turned, slamming his head against his berth still fast asleep. He wanted to wake up, and he could only just gain enough self control to hit his head. This **wasn't** a memory he wanted to relive, that's why it was tucked away with the rest of his past. What was wrong?! Why couldn't he wake up!? He knew it was a dream, but it almost felt like reality...

* * *

_S_am - Yayness! 

_F_irestorm - I'll never understand your obsession with putting our PERSONAL memories on the net.

_S_am - I know... and you never will...

_-Transmission Temporarily Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	9. Help has Arrived

_S_am - Greetings people of Earth! I -Spam Eagle Eye Turtle- has arrived!

_N_apalm - Sam?

_S_am - hmmm?

_N_apalm - Do us all a favour and SHUT UP!

_S_am - Jealous... I'm not gonna bother with the disclaimer this time... So I'd just like to say Some charecters arnt mine. Look in the other chapters to find out which ones.. its blaintly obvious XD

* * *

_-Memory Playback Resumed-_

* * *

Rollz laughed as he entered his quarters. Drillz and Shredz were waiting for him. 

"Done. Firestorm should distract them long enough. He won't wake up unless someone wakes him up."

Drillz perked up "Excellent. And Grindz? What's his status?"

Rollz grinned evilly "It's like you said. His minds broken, he doesn't know anything anymore. He just wants to die"

"Then lets give him what he wants. In the name of Sparkz, we will furfill our little brothers last wishes." 

* * *

"Skartplug! I'm coming!" Airstrike burst through the door so fast he fell flat on his face. Syndrome looked over, his optics shut again so he wouldn't frighten him again.

"Striker? Skarts went out for a breather what's up?" Airstrike jumped up, arming his laser

"What have you done to him"

"What are you talkin bout' Strike?"

"It's Airstrike to you, you... you mindless drone!" Airstrike snapped, stepping forward slowly, his weapon trained on Syndromes chest.

"What's goin on?" Asked Syndrome. He had no clue about what Airstrike was talking about. Surely he didn't think he had done something to the medic did he?

"You should know! You've turned Skartplug into a zombie too haven't you!" Syndrome felt the tip of a very fine blade on his neck. He froze. When Airstrike had his small but deadly blade out, something was defiantly up. Most of the Freelancers didn't even know the weapon existed. When Syndrome didn't reply instantly he shoved the freshly repaired programme medic against the wall.

"What! Zombie! Has someone messed with your circuits I'm not a zombie! They don't even exist Striker!"

"Well explain to me how you are speaking and moving, yet you have no life in your optics!" Airstrike pressed down slightly with his blade. Syndrome worried, but then spoke

"Rollz did a test on me! He's taken the life from my optics!"

"And why should I believe you?" The jet pressed harder with his blade. A small trickle of energon leaked from his neck. Syndrome's hands began shaking, he was in too much of a state to do anything.

"Because he's telling the truth" Airstrike looked up to see Napalm at the door. He didn't look happy at all. Airstrike looked up from the quivering programmer, his blade still fixed on his throat.

"Hunh? And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I watched Rollz do it to him. I don't lie when it comes to torture..."

"Oh..."

"You are as insane as the twins, both sets of them!" Came an angry comment. A tall, sleek, and yet very imposing mech walked in the door, green optics flashing in irritation. Skartplug walked in along side the medic, raising an optic ridge at the scene in front of him. Airstrike retracted his blade quickly and released Syndrome, quickly wiping the small energon trickle away.

"G'day Ratchet!" Said Syndrome pleasantly. He liked the Nighthunter medic. "What's new?"

"I'm here, that's what, now lie down." Was the short reply. Ratchet nodded curtly at Skartplug. "Hope ya don't mind me here Skartplug, but I jumped at the opportunity to escape those madcap twins."

Skartplug smiled. "Not at all, you'll be paying rent. Can you help me out here." He guided Syndrome to the nearest repair berth and the grey spy lay down. "His optics are literally dead."

Ratchet came over and looked down. "He's gotta open them for me to see em."

Syndrome sighed and opened his optics; Ratchet jumped back in alarm. "Maliordan!" He swore in Velocitronian.

"That is SO reassuring." Muttered Syndrome, looking away and closing his optics again.

Ratchet coughed and straightened. "Well, that was.. Unexpected. Hmmm... I don't wanna make ya have to relive it Syndrome, but yer gonna have to tell me everything ya remember unfortunately."

Syndrome shuddered. "Do I have to?" He whispered.

"Unless you wanna let me into yer head, yeah, you're gonna have t'a tell me."

Syndrome shuddered; neither option was very appealing. "I... Can't," he said. "Not, in front of..."

"I understand," Normally, Ratchet would have merely nodded, but since he wasn't sure if Syndrome could see, he spoke aloud. "Skartplug, no meaning t'a play the boss in your territory, but eh kin... I mean," Ratchet mentally cursed himself for slipping into his easier to pronounce Cybertonian. "I CAN," he carefully emphasized the word. "Do this alone."

Skartplug nodded, he'd heard the Nighthunter speech impediment before. It was a culture thing; Velocitron and Alycitron had a very distinct, almost organic language, and thee natives' vocal processors had difficulty with Cybertonian sounds. "Yes, alright, thanks." He turned to leave.

Ratchet sat down beside Syndrome and pulled out a datapad. "Alright Syndrome... Tell everything y'a can remember... Don't worry about repeating, I've got a recorder here so y'a won't have t'a retell."

Syndrome nodded and slowly began his tale. 

* * *

"What the heck were you thinking!" Skartplug whispered as he smacked Airstrike over the head,

"Ow! I was worried he'd turned you into a zombie!"

"Zombies don't exist you glitch" an impatient smack from Napalm added another lump to the jets head, He was tired, hurting and... Napalm's optics suddenly widened as he realised he'd left Flash alone for too long. Skartplug got the message quickly.

"Go. I'll update you later"

Napalm nodded and dashed off. Airstrike watched in confusion, rubbing his sore head. He turned to the medic

"Where's he goin in such a rush?" 

* * *

Sam returned from the brig. Cannonball met her on the top step and they both silently walked down the hallway.

"How is he?"

"Still sleeping like a sparkling. I'm worried about him"

"You have full right to be"

"Where's Firestorm?"

"Last time I saw him he was going to recharge for a while." Cannonball thought for a second "That was about an hour or two ago though..." Sam looked up at the warrior for a second. Then she took an off path in the hallway "I'm gonna see if he's alright"

Cannonball nodded "I'll be in the shooting range if you need me. I got a date with that small blue can" he smiled, taking out a really big gun "This time it's going down"

Sam chuckled, then headed for the usually busy mechs personal quarters.

* * *

_S_am - Incredibly short! Ok now I gotta go find the rest!

_N_apalm - Don't go near Flash's room! I just got him to sleep...

_S_am - I wasn't intending to...

_-Transmission Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	10. Past, Present and Syndrome

_S_am - And I'm back with another installment! 

_S_yndrome - What took you so long...

_S_am- Your flippin Firewalls!

_S_yndrome - Eh...

_S_am - Look why don't I say this. If you let me put this one itty bitty memory file on I'll never use your files from your head again. Alright?

_S_yndrome - Cross yer heart n hope ta kark it?

_S_am - Mhmm...

_S_yndrome - Alright then! Roll the Disclaimer!

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. NOR DO I OWN THIS VERSION OF RATCHET. HIS NAME IS PROPERTY OF HASBRO -I THINK...- AND THIS VERSION IS PROPERTY OF TOAVEKA. By the way... Thanks for helping me again! Writers block is a terrible omen! **

_-Memory File Playback Resumed-_

* * *

"That's when Rollz decided he wanted me to test his latest machine out for him..." Syndrome shuddered. He didn't like going over things that had already happened. He believed in looking forward, not back. But on the other hand, he didn't want Ratchet invading his mind either.

Ratchet recorded everything down in small notes. This had to be done.

Syndrome stopped for a while. This wasn't a part he wanted to talk about. He hid his tears but the obvious fear was shown easily. He kept his optics shut at all times just in case someone was to barge in. But then again, Ratchet had gotten Skartplug to lock the door when he left. He sighed, opening his optics and staring blindly at the ceiling as he tried to picture the torture room.

"The... the room was a large dissection room... There was stuff everywhere, most of it useless might I add. But this one big machine stuck out in the corner where he took me..."

"Can you describe the machine for me?" Rachet looked up from his notes. Syndrome gulped and turned his head

"Do I have to?"

Rachet nodded. Syndrome sighed, trying to remember what it looked like. His last look at it was a blurr seeing as it moved so fast he didn't even see it coming.

"It was tall... the syringes aujustable to reach any sized mech. It was on wheels... erm... it had alot of buttons and levers on its left side..." he shuddered. Thinking about it brought back the pain in his optics.

"Take your time..."

Syndrome closed his optics again. No point scaring the good doctor keeping them open whilst he searched his memory banks. This was proving a difficult task for him. Rachet could see that clearly by his delay.

"You alright?" Syndome kept his optics shut as he slowly turned and faced the medic.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore..." His voice was barely above a whisper. The whole experience had spooked the stealth bot badly and retelling the tale was proving to be harder than Rachet first thought. He sighed, then nodded.

"I can understand that... Alright you can rest a while. But I'm gonna need t'a know more later..." Syndrome nodded and sighed with relief. The images lingered in his memory banks for a few seconds, then they vanished.

"I don't wanna have t'a make ya suffar..."

Syndrome looked round "I know I know... it's just so hard to think about it sometimes... Sorry..."

"It's alright... I'd be suprised if you wern't phased..."

Syndrome coughed, his systems still trying to manage the repairs that had been done internally. He stretched, filling up the berth for a moment before he relaxed.

"Well Napalm could fill in blank areas... he was there through most of it..."

Ratchet nodded in agreement "Alright. I'll yell at him later about it."

They both sat in silence for a little while. Ratchet read over his notes. He sighed, breaking the silence "So, other than this inceedint..." Syndrome swallowed a laugh. Speech impediments wern't new to him either but they still wanted to make him laugh...

"What else is new?"

Syndrome shrugged. Nothing much ever changed around here... "Not much... Grindz's sudden side change took us all by surprise of course. Oh, and Firestorm's been getting a little more sleep now" He grinned slightly, keeping his optics shut firmly "Note the 'little'"

"Someone should drug 'im..."

"Me and Skarts tried that one. The problem is tryin ta keep the bugger still..."

Ratchet smiled and the both fell back into silence.

* * *

Flash dimly onlined, and the first thing he realised was that he was alone. He quickly jumped up off the berth, watching around the room cautiously. It was still pitch black. Everything in the room gave off black shadows. He could hear it... quiet but easily recognisable to his audio receptors...

A faint scratching sound. He knew it all too well. He panicked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Napalm screeched round the corner, hearing the frightened scream of the youngling. He ran faster then he ever had before, the true Lambogini side as Sam called it showing true to form. He skidded round the last corner, the high pitched squeal of metal sliding across metal filling the halls.

"Flash! I'm here don't worry!" Napalm ran into the dark room, turning the light on and immeadiatly being embraced by the small shaking red child. He gripped him tightly round the waist, sobbing into his plates.

"Napalm! She's gonna get me! Don't let her get me!" Flash wept in the larger mechs arms. Napalm gently stroaked the crying childs helm "Shh... it's alright Flash..."

"Don't let her take me again!"

Napalm closed his optics. Darkness haunted them both. He just knew how to withstand the fear of someone who no longer existed thanks to Fastrack.

"She isn't going to take you away from me... No one will again. I promise."

* * *

"We won't hurt you... nobody will hurt you again... I promise" Firestorm was literally crying in his sleep, both inside and outside his memory banks. He had reached the end of his everlasting childhood memories, but the second he thought he would wake up, The memories started to repeat themselves.

"No... Please... Stop..."

Sam tapped on the door gently. She didn't want to wake him, but he had been recharging for a while now. That shouldn't surprise her seeing as he never recharged properly but it did. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep for the past few weeks now so it was only natural he would be 'deadbeat' as Syndrome put it.

"Firestorm?"

"Stop..."

"You alright?" When no reply came, Sam panicked. The door was locked, so she quickly fumbled keying in the override code. As soon as the door opened she ran in.

Firestorm was strewn across the floor, tear marks streaked down his face and a large bump on his head. A syringe lay smashed in the corner of the room, a small pool of red liquid leaking out of the glass. Sam carefully jumped over the writhing mech and towards the substance. Carefully, she dipped her finger into the liquid and smelt it.

"Rollz..." She turned to Firestorm "What did he do to you..."

"No... Not again please!..." Sam bent down and placed her hands on his shoulders, but quickly removed them as they began to burn. Firestorm was always what she called 'a living radiator' but he was never this warm!

"Firestorm? Storm can you hear me?" Sam placed her hands back onto Firestorms shoulder, trying her best to ignore the burning as she shook him violantly.

* * *

"Dad!" The little mech cryed out and struggled to break free of his captuers grasp as his fathers figure disappeared behind a closed door.

"Be quiet ya little brat!" A hand grabbed onto his shoulder, shaking him violantly. Wait.. that didn't really happen...

"Firestorm!" 

* * *

"Come on Storm wake up!" Firestorm's optics onlined as he finally came out of his repeated nightmare. Sam gritted her teeth, shaking her hand violantly. Firestorm looked around. He was back in his quarters, his commander next to him. He could feel cool air cycling through his systems, desperatly trying to cool him down. Blinking a few times, he realised there were tear stains down his face...

"S-Sam?" He was surprised at how faint his vocaliser was. He guessed it was because of all the screams and shouts he probably had been doing whilst being trapped inside his mind. Sam looked at him, clenching then unclenching her hand furiously.

"You alright Storm?"

"I... I don't know... I-I just fell asleep when suddenly... I couldn't wake up again..."

Sam stood up "You can thank Rollz for that. Seem's he drugged you" She tilted her head in the direction of the broken syringe. Firestorm lowered his head

"I'm sorry Sam... I ... I just couldn't stop it... I couldn't-"

"You haven't got anything to apologize for. Now I want this mess cleared up then I want you to report to medbay later to check that bump on your head."

Firestorm just nodded blankly and kept quiet. Sam wandered over to the door "Oh and Storm?"

He looked up "Yeah?"

"Next time I force you to rest, remind me of this day ok?"

He smiled "Will do"

* * *

_S_am - Awwh... little Codec moment at the end there...

_S_yndrome - Rack off Sam! 

_S_am - You rack off!

_S_yndrome - Don't spit the dummy at me!

_S_am - Stop going into Aussy mode!

_S_yndrome - The guy had a wog! Crikey don't be such a yobbo!

_S_am - Get out of Aussy mode!

_S_yndrome - Crikey mate I'm not in Aussy mode!

_S_am - Stop saying Australian words and phrases then!

_S_yndrome - I CAN'T HELP IT!

_S_am - Ugh...

_-Transmission Temporarily Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


End file.
